pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Origins (Episode 8)
Details Origins is the eighth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 19th of July 2017. It's story takes place eight days after the events of Rescue (Episode 7) and the group have now got properly adjusted to living in the military base. It's title is a reference to the fact that in this episode we learn a bit of backstory about some of the characters. Synopsis Origins begins eight days after the events of Rescue (Episode 7). The group has been living in the base for a good few days now and have started to adjust. Vince is in the front sniper tower of the base keeping watch while the rest of the group sleeps. Craig the enters the tower to take over Vince's watch shift, but he finds him to be asleep. His light footsteps wake Vince and put him on high alert but he calms down quickly after realizing it's only Craig. Craig is shocked at Vince's carelessness of looking out for the group and he quickly apologizes.Vince leaves the sniper tower after a short conversation about Danny and whether or not to trust him. Vince and Gary's Flashback After Vince walks to bed and goes to sleep, we are presented with a flashback that tells the story of his last ever military mission. It takes place just over two years before the events of this episode. The mission was essentially a search and rescued for two captured members of Vince's squad. It started off with Vince and his squad, including Gary, in a helicopter just outside of the location that his men were reportedly being held in. He orders for Gary to be dropped off at a distance from the location to offer sniper and recon support. Gary discovered that there were anti air guns in place and that they'll have to be taken out for the helicopter to move in and picked up Vince's men. Meanwhile Vince and Price made their way into the building and after killing a few soldiers they found his captured men. Gary, Hawkins and Parish made quick work of the anti air guns and their surrounding soldiers, allowing the helicopter to move in closer. Vince frees his men but the building he was in gets surrounded by terrorist soldiers. However, now that the anti-air has been cleared, the helicopter can move in and Vince gave the pilot order to commence an air strike on the enemy soldier and he obliged. The airstrike was successful and all of the hostiles were eliminated. Vince and his squad returned to the chopper and Gary had already been extracted from his location. After everyone was aboard , they took off and returned to the nearest military base, the mission was a success and Vince then retired from the military. Jane and Mark's Flashback Jane and Mark's flashback takes place two months before the outbreak. Jane was working overtime alone in the office late at night as she was saving up money for a new car. She was just normally typing away when she heard a door close from the other side of the room. She looked up but could not see anyone, the darkness probably wasn't helping. As she attempted to go back to her work, she heard footsteps slowly approaching her cubicle. She jumped to the corner of her cubicle and hided behind a set of draws, shaking at the fact there was an intruder in the building who could be dangerous and she was alone. She stayed as still as she can as the intruder approached fast. The man then jumped from the corner of her cubicle. Jane was frightened by the sudden movement but her fright immediately turned to frustration when she saw that it was Mark all along, playing a joke on her. They heard some noises and knew someone was behind them. Since they should be the only employees in the office, they suspected that the person was a thief. This turned out to be true. The thief found them and Mark fought with him. The thief was subdued and Mark got hurt by the thief. Jane accompanied him to the hospital finally. David and Zane's Flashback David and Zane's flashback was on the day of the outbreak. They were imprisoned at Redwood Penitentiary. Zane backed to the cell 40 with David and David asked him what happened to his face. Zane said his face was hit by Jason and begged David to revenge Jason. David rejected him because it would get more years added to his sentence and asked Zane to stay in the room. Suddenly, the guards left the control room and ran away. One of the prisoners pressed the buttons and help the prisoners to leave in the Redwood Penitentiary. David and Zane chose to follow them and they met Jason when they were leaving. Jason then attacked Zane. David saw that and hit Jason immediately. They kept walking and found that the guards had locked the prison. David and Zane smashed through with a sledgehammer to get out. David and Zane finally left the Redwood Penitentiary successfully. The story then back to the present. Craig needs to ask David to wake up for helping him to defend the military base. Craig sees Rob and Rob tells him about finding his family. Craig supports him while David is walking to them. Craig asks David to go with him and Rob. David is willing to go with them. Craig then goes back to the room for sleeping. Craig and Frank's Flashback Craig and Frank's flashback was on the day of the outbreak,the timeline was before the Episode 1 (unnamed).Craig was picking items in the supermarket and his friend Frank came to him and gave him the items that he needed.Frank told Craig that the supermarket closed after 10 minutes and he found the helicopter outside the supermarket. They went in front of the store and the soldiers told them they were being evacuated. Craig and Frank then followed them and the first helicopter was full of seats. The soldier told them to go to the next one and they were escaping the next helicopter and the helicopter was going to be starting. While they were going to the nearest bunker, Frank asked the soldier what was going on and the soldier told them there was been an epidemic in the capital city and victims of the disease were known to be highly aggressive. While Frank asked the soldier about how far to reach to the bunker, the helicopter suddenly fell down to the ground by an unknown attacker. The episode ended. Characters * Craig * Frank (flashback) * Rob * Vince * Jane * David * Mark * Gary * Zoey * Danny * Zane (flashback) * Parish (flashback) * Hawkins (flashback) * Price (flashback) * Marcus (mentioned)(flashback) * James (flashback) * Jason (flashback) * Unnamed Burglar (flashback) * 3 Unnamed Soldiers (flashback) * Various Unnamed Prison Inmates (flashback) * Various Unnamed Civilians (flashback) * Various Unnamed Soldiers (flashback) * Various Unnamed Police Officers (flashback) Trivia * Was the episode that started the new narrative direction with longer, more dialogue heavy episodes. * Frank appears in this episode in Craig's flashback, having not appeared since Vulnerable (Episode 3). * Zane appears in this episode in David's flashback, having not appeared since Episode 1 (Unnamed). * The first episode to feature music. * This episode features the most named characters appearing in any episode if flashbacks are included. * The second episode in which no zombies appear or die. * Although Zoey appears in this episode, she has no dialogue. * Craig, Vince, David and Rob are the only characters in this episode to have dialogue in the present day sequences. * It is revealed in this episode that the apocalypse started on Tuesday, November 4th 2014, indicated by the date in Mark and Jane's flashback being September 4th and it being stated that this flashback occurred two months before the outbreak. Category:Episodes